Banishment
by phantomdancer1514
Summary: The Painted Lady could not love the Blue Spirit. But she broke the rules, and breaking rules has consequences.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one shot. I have a Danny Phantom fanfic that I am working on but I felt inspired to write for Blue Spirit/Zuko and Painted Lady/Katara. Also I have no idea what color The Painted Lady's eyes are. So in this story they will be blue like Katara's.

This is a edited version. I have been getting some comments on by grammar and spelling. Now for some of the mistakes where honest mistakes, but I do have dyslexia. This means that I have trouble with spelling. I do my best.

I hope you like it

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

A man was laid out on a cot in a small house, struck down by the vicious epidemic that was sweeping the village. He groaned in pain as he clutched at his sides. Sweat made his clothes cling to him uncomfortably. His eye squeezed shut in fevered dreams.

It was the dead of night when she came.

The Painted Lady was dressed in a white as pure as fresh fallen snow. Her skin was the same color. Dark Brown hair cascaded down her back, free of any binding. Red paint ran over her shoulders in lines that curved at the end. Her face was decorated in the same manner. The red around her eyes contrasted their blue color. The lady held herself with the elegance of a royal.

Silently she glided through the open doorway into the single roomed house. Once inside she made her way over to the cot that held the groaning man.

"Don't worry your pain will be at an end soon." she said gently.

The Painted Lady lifted her hand and touched the pained man's head. A bright light burst form where the contact was made. Once it reseeded the man stopped his moaning and no longer sweat. His tossing stopped.

He groggily opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Thank You." He whispered before falling right back asleep.

She smiled softly at him then turned and left. So lost was she in helping people that she did not notice the shadowed figure on the roof.

"You really are something you know that." A voice said from behind her.

Startled the Painted Lady jumped and the voice chuckled at her surprise.

"You really should not come up behind me like that Blue Spirit." She scolded as she continued to glide toward the next house. "And what do you mean by I'm "really something"?"

"My apologies my lady, but it is so fun to see you jump." The Blue Spirit said with a chuckle.

The male spirit leaped down from the roof of the house and landed on the ground. Swiftly he fell into steep beside her.

In contrast to the Painted Lady's white appearance the Blue Spirit was in all black. The only sign of color was his blue and white oni mask hiding beneath a face that only the Painted Lady had ever seen. On his hip hung his deadly dual dao swards.

"What I meant by what I said is that only you would go home to home to ease some mortals pain." he continued.

The Painted Lady stopped and turned to The Blue Spirit. She stood erect and her hands rested on her hips. A small frown made its way onto her face.

"And why shouldn't I help the mortals?" she demanded.

"No reason that you should not my lady. It is only that most spirits tend to ignore the mortals save for the few vengeful ones." He paused then moved closer to her. Their chests almost touching. "But then again you are not like most other spirits are you?"

At this point she decided to ignore his presence, and pushed past him.

"Oh come now. Your not going to ignore me now are you?" He called after her.

Once again she did not respond. Instead she made her way into the nearest house.

The Blue Spirit stayed behind. After a minuets another flash appeared and receded. Another minute passed and The Painted Lady returned with a smile on her face one more.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Quite, now is there something you needed?" she responded.

"As a matter of fact there is." he said.

The next thing she knew she was in his arms, their chests actually touching this time. The spirit's oni mask was pushed up so that is sat atop his head instead of over his face. He slowly lowered his head till his lips hovered over hers. Yet he did not kiss her.

She didn't expect him to. He always liked to tease her.

For some reason she was ok with this.

"My lord has forbidden all in his domain from interacting with you. I can not give you what you want" she breathed.

"That never stopped you before."

She flashed him a rueful smile and that was all the consent he needed. Swiftly he closed the gap between them and captured her into a searing kiss.

She knew it was wrong. Lord Agni forbade it. Yet she could not resist him. So there in the village that floated on the river and under the moon she kissed him back with all she had.

They had shared many kisses before, but this one would end up being their last for years to come.

ATLA

Lord Agni was the sovereign spirit of fire. He knew and saw all the happened under his brilliant sun. None could measure up to his absolute power over the day. He commanded all lesser spirits that resided in the lands of the fire nation.

Agni was passionate and fair. All who resided in his kingdom of light loved him. The spirit loved justice and despised those who sought to bring chaos into his domain.

Unfortunately for the past eighty four years that is all that existed.

At the moment Agni stood before a large elaborate stone mirror. A vision of fire nation soldiers attacking the southern water tribe reflected on it's surface.

"Why can't these humans just stop their infantile squabbling?" Agni asked himself.

"You know just as well as I that it is in the nature of mortals to fight." Roku's said from behind him.

"Perhaps. They must enjoy it because they do it so often." Agni replied as he turned to face his visitor.

Before him stood Roku, clad in the red garb of the fire nation and with his hair in a traditional top knot. A serine smile played across the man's lips.

"It is good to see you Avatar Roku." Agni greeted.

"I have told you before that I am no longer Avatar. That title now belongs to Aang." Roku exasperatedly replied.

"You mean the boy who got himself frozen in La's southern waters? He has yet to take your title from you in my eyes. He has not earned it." Agni said.

Roku sighed then said "A much as I'd like to argue with you about this I do have a reason for coming here."

Feeling triumphant Roku said "then speak my friend."

"Tui wished to arrange an audience with you."

And there goes Agni's good mood.

"What could the sovereign of the moon possible want?" Agni asked.

"I know not. Only that she wishes an audience." He replied.

After a moment of thought Agni spoke

"Very well, tell her to meet me in the court of spirits when the sun sets. I do not want her to claim that I am unfair. We will be at equal power then."

ATLA

The Court Of Spirits was a small glen at the base of a volcano. A stream flowed around the edge on one side. It is where all official and legal proceedings between spirits took place and was neutral grounds for the four sovereign spirits.

So it was of no surprise that Agni chose this place for his meeting with Tui, the goddess of the moon. None held power over the other.

"Good day Lady Tui." Agni greeted as the sun was just setting.

"Good evening Lord Agni." Tui stoically replied.

Both gave the other a small bow.

"Might I know as to what this meeting is about my lady?" Agni asked.

"Well my lord it has to do with one of your subjects actually." She said.

He frowned. "I can not stop the mortals from attacking your people. I am sorry but they only seem to obey their "Fire Lord"".

"No it has nothing to do with that." Tui said. "I speak of one of your children."

This confused the lord of fire.

"Who, and what has this spirit done to anger you?"

"I am not angered. I just thought that you would like to know that The Painted Lady has gone against your orders and associated herself with the Blue Spirit. They only meet at night so you would not know, but I see all beneath my elegant moon." Tui replied.

To Agni it felt as if he had been slapped.

The Painted Lady, one of his children, his daughter, associating herself with that thieving man. Had she lost all sense?

With a solemn look on his face Agni spoke.

"I thank you for telling me. I shall deal with this from here."

"I should hope so. You can not let such disobedience go unpunished."

ATLA

The Blues Spirit could feel the back for his heels burning from being bodily dragged though the forest the Court of Spirits. Two minor spirits held onto each of his arms as they pulled him along. His hands where tied behind his back. After hours of being dragged they reached the clearing and, weather he knew it or not, his fate.

The two spirits threw him to the ground and onto his knees. He would have kept his head bowed if a familiar voice hadn't gasped. But it did and he snapped his head up to look at his love's horror stricken face.

There stood The Painted Lady, Agni and Roku in the center of the Court of Spirits.

"Tell me daughter, do you know this spirit?" Lord Agni asked her.

The Painted Lady tore her eyes away from The Blue Spirit and moved them to look at the ground.

"No, my lord." She said.

Agni's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sure?"

The Painted Lady remained silent.

"That is unfortunate. I have heard tell of you and he meeting under Tui's moon. Is this true? If it is you have just lied to me my child." Agni said.

The Blue Spirit could feel his heart break in two. He knew it might come to this one day, and he knew she would ask for forgiveness. He also knew that Agni would only give it if she denounced him.

She would do it too. She was too loyal to her lord.

"Yes, my lord. I have lied to you. Forgive me" she answered.

"It does not matter. You are forgive for lying. But not for seeing him." Agni pause. His eyes softened before he continued. "You know of how he stole the power of fire manipulation from me and gave it to the mortals. Because of this it forced the other sovereign spirits to give mortals the power of the elements in order to keep balance. He has caused so much trouble. I shall only forgive you for disobeying me if you renounce him."

"Here it comes" The Blue Spirit thought.

The Painted Lady closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Her answer shocked them all.

"I am sorry my lord but I can not do that."

Agni's eyes slowly went from shock to anger.

"And why not." He growled

A sad smile spread across her lips. She slowly walked over to the Blue Spirit and kneeled next to him. Her eyes caught his as she gazed lovingly at him. The Blue Spirit felt his heart sore with what she said next.

"Because I love him, my lord."

Agni frown deepened

He did not want to do this. He loved all of his children and wished to see them all happy. Unfortunately the other sovereign spirits will demand that they be punished. He'd rather chose his own form of punishment. The other spirits would no doubt demand immediate destruction of the two.

"Very well than you shall share his fate. Both of you are to be stripped of you spiritual powers and reborn as humans. Once you die a mortals death you will not join the spirit realm, but the underworld instead."

Magic began to swirl in Agni's hand. The wind began to pick up and turn with the spinning spell. Agni took one intimidating step at the two lovers.

"If I might interject." Roku spoke for the first time.

Agni stopped but the spell and wind did not die.

"These two should not be condemned for their love. True they disobeyed you, but do they deserve no chance at redemption?" Roku reasoned.

The spirit of fire pondered this a moment.

If the idea of redemption was Roku's idea and not his the other spirits could not claim favoritism. Agni almost sighed in relief. This was his out and Roku knew he was giving it to him.

"Very well." He said. Then turned to address the Blues Spirit. "If you can manage to redeem yourself in the eyes of all of the spirit realm both you and she may return upon your mortal deaths, and have all of your powers restored."

The Blue Spirit was stunned at this turn of events.

"T-Thank You my lord." he said.

Agni nodded and finished his spell.

In a flash of light the two lovers where torn from each other. Not only by time but by distance as well.

Water surrounded The Painted Lady's home so water is where she was taken. She was born to the chief of the southern water tribe two years after she was banished from her world. Her once white skin was now mocha. No longer did she go by the title The Painted Lady. Instead she now responded to Katara. The name given to her by her human mother.

The Blue Spirit, a being of freedom, was placed into the oppressive home of the "Fire Lord" immediately after his banishment. His face that was once hidden by a mask was now instantly recognized. His golden eyes that once belonged to his love only were now admired by many women. Zuko was this prince's name.

Neither remembered their past lives, but destiny did not let true lovers part so easily.

* * *

What do you think? Not to bad is it?

This is just a oneshot for now but once I finish my Danny Phantom fic I will make this a chapter fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still working on my Danny Phantom Fic, but I've just had the biggest wave of inspiration for this story ever. I just had to write it down. It's not much though

Also, the scenes from the show are not going to be word for word. I don't feel like going through all the episodes for exact dialogue. It's all going to be from memory. So if you're the kind of person that it bothers than tough luck.

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

Agni once again stood in front of his stone mirror that acted as his window into the mortal realm. Before him was the image of two children of the southern water tribe out fishing in a small canoe. Avater Roku stood beside him and also observed the two.

"You know for not having anyone to teach her she has shown a great amount of skill. She really has adapted into the mortal world quite well." Roku said to his friend.

"She shouldn't be there at all." Agni grumbled. "And that useless Blue Spirit has not been able to prove himself. At this rate my daughter will never come home! He has even managed to get himself banished from the fire nation!"

"True, but then again was it really his fault?" Roku asked.

Agni shut his mouth and glared ahead of him. The boy was banished, but only because he was trying to save the live of some of the soldiers. The Spirit of Fire sighed. Why did that man always have to be right.

When Agni turned his head to admit defeat he noticed that the Avatar was staring at the mirror with a contemplative look on his face.

"What are you plotting?" He asked.

"You know, they're not too far away from… I'll be back in a bit." Roku said as he began to walk away.

"Wait where are you going? They're not to far away from what? Roku?" Agni shouted after him.

The confused man once again turned to look back at the mirror and tried to see what it was that prompted his friend's hasty exit.

"Not too far away from what?" Agni whispered to himself.

That was when he saw it.

His daughter and her human brother very close to where….

"Oh no." he said in realization and began to run after Roku.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with the Avatar. When he was close enough he grabbed the man by the shoulder and spun him around.

"Spirits of higher class are not allowed to meddle in mortal affairs. You know that Roku" Agni said to him.

"Then don't call it meddling…Call it helping destiny along." The suborn man replied.

"If the other sovereign spirits find out about this they'll be furious." Agni nearly pleaded with him.

"Do you want your daughter back or not!" Roku shouted.

Agni paused at this. Of course he wanted his daughter back. What father wouldn't. But to risk the wrath of the others? Was it worth it?

In answer his hands fell away from Roku's shoulders.

"Don't get caught."

ATLA

Deep under the ice off the shores of the southern water tribe the transparent form Avatar Roku glided calmly until he was under the small canoe that held the two children.

After getting into position he got into his stance. He took a few deep and completely unnecessary breaths. Everything was calm.

Then he began.

With a flurry of fluid movement Roku water bended all of the water that he could. The water immediately around him was as still as can be. Nothing moved. Now the water on the surface was another story all together. It had turned into a kind of water rapid. These rough waters were used to direct them where he needed the two to be.

Shouts could be heard form above then a crunch.

Roku winced.

"Please let no one be hurt." he mentally begged.

Roku looked up and noticed that they were exactly where they needed to be. He could hear more shouting from the girl. She sounded absolutely furious.

Roku smirked and commented "What a temper you've developed my lady."

As she ranted Katara began to flail her arms around in frustration. He could hear the crack resound through the water as she broke the ice.

"Come on just a little more" he said.

Then on her final toss of arms Roku used a little of his own bending to crack open the ice burg behind the two like a piñata.

ATLA

Katara and Sokka were out on a fishing trip. The rations for the village were starting to run a little low and it was up to the chief's two children to take care of it.

"Now Katara watch very closely. Fishing is an art that must be perfected. You must be patient." Sokka said in a very superior tone as he leaned over the rim of the canoe.

Little did he know that Katara was way ahead of him. She was able to lift a fish straight out of the water using her bending.

"Hey Sokka! I got one!" She exclaimed.

"I'm trying to concentrate." He scolded. Apparently he didn't hear her properly.

As she tried to keep the fish in the air it began to work it's way over to him. Then just as it was over his head Sokka brought back his spear.

"Gah!" he shouted as he was doused with cold water. "Dang it Katara! Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get wet!"

"It's not magic. It's bending." She said a little miffed.

"Bending, magic, who cares. All I know is that I'm wet." Sokka grumbled.

The two glared at each other for a bit until they felt the canoe jerk. They looked up and their eye's widened. Some how their little boat had drifted into rough water. Sokka was the first to act and he grabbed the oars so that he could have at least a little bit of control.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed.

The two of them were jerked back and forth and Sokka tried to doge the ice and come out intact. Unfortunately he wasn't as good as he should have been. Eventually the canoe got trapped between two slabs of ice and got destroyed with a "crunch". The two siblings leapt onto the ice just in time to avoid being crushed.

They both laid panting.

"Great going Katara. You broke the boat." Sokka said one he recovered.

"I broke the boat?" She said incredulously.

"Leave it to a girl to mess thing up." He continued.

"You are the most sexist, immature, I'm embarrassed to be related to you. Ever since mom died I've been doing all the work while you've been off playing solider. I even wash all the clothes. Have you ever smelled your dirty socks. Let me tell you. NOT PLEASANT!" She ranted.

Throughout her rampaging Katara had unconsciously been water bending the ice and water behind her.

"Katara settle down." Sokka said panicked.

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on your on your own!" she shouted with one last wave of her arms.

One huge crack ran up the length of the ice burg behind her. Then it split right down the middle and sent the ice the two were standing on violently away.

"You've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka said.

"You mean I did that?" she asked.

"Yep congratulations." he replied.

Suddenly a bright blue light began to emerge from the water beneath them. Slowly it began to get brighter as it got closer until a glowing ice burg emerged from the water. Katara could just barely make out the outline of a body inside of it. Then it's eyes opened and startled both of them.

"We need to help him!" Katara said as she grabbed Sokka's weapon from his back and began to run toward the glacier.

"Katara come back. We don't know what that thing is." he called after her.

Once Katara reached the ice burg she began to beat at it with her brother's weapon. Eventually it cracked open and the force of it sent them flying back. A bright blinding light forced them to close their eyes. When they opened them again a boy in a yellow, orange, and brown monk outfit was standing on top of the cracked ice.

He swayed then fell into Katara's arms.

He opened his eyes and said "I need to ask you something."

"What?" Katara responded.

"Please come closer." he said.

She leaned in a little and asked softly "What is it?"

Suddenly his eyes brightened.

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

ATLA

A few miles away a certain prince was telling his crew to set a course for a certain bright beam of light.

* * *

Now don't go expecting any more chapters soon. I still have a long ways to go on my other fic. But if I do get mot inspiration I might write some more.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

So I am still no where near done with my Danny Phantom fic but once again I got more inspiration for this story. I had to write.

Then I though why not post it.

So here it is.

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

After a short fight between Sokka and Katara about whether or not they should trust the strange glowing air bender who introduced himself as Aang the three were on their way to the village that the two southern water tribe inhabitants call home. Unfortunetly it was slow goings due to the fact that Anng's flying bison didn't seem to want to do any flying.

"Soooo what where you doing in the ice.?" Sokka asked.

Unnoticed by the two Aang tensed a bit.

"There was a storm and it knocked me and Appa out of the sky. After that I can't remember anything." he responded. " I was probably in there for a few days."

Sokka nodded his head in acceptance of the story.

Katara on the other hand was hesitant. If that was so then how did so much ice encase him? What was that blue light?

_When her mind landed on the memory of that ethereal light the world seemed to slow. The air around her seemed to warm from it's normal freezing temperature and suddenly night was upon her. Instead of reclining on Appa's back she was crouched over a distinctly male body that was propped up against the side of a hut.. It was covered from head to foot in black. A blue and white oni mask was over the face. A large bloody gash ran up his leg. The smell and sound of water reached her senses. Katara could feel herself reaching out for him. For just a moment she made contact with his injured leg before a blue light enveloped her sight. _

"Katara are you ok" Sokka asked.

It took her a moment to take in what was going on. She was sitting on her knees in Appa's saddle next to her brother with her arm stretched out for no reason. A bright red blush took over her cheeks.

"I'm alright." She replied hurriedly.

Aang glanced back at the two.

"You know it's kinda odd that I'm the one you found in the ice yet you're the one that just went catatonic on us." He said.

In an attempt to distract the boys Katara said "Look there's the village!"

"Where!" Aang yelped as he whipped his head back around to face front.

Lucky for her they really were near their destination.

"Oh she's right. See those igloos up ahead? That's where we live." Sokka said as he leaned over the edge and pointed toward the ground.

Once they landed Katara distractedly introduced him to the village. It wasn't too hard considering that all of the men were off at war. Even so, maybe vaguely gesturing to the villagers and telling them his name could have been expanded on.

"Where is the rest room?" Aang asked.

This innocent question lead to complaints from the small children that Sokka was training about potty brakes.

It didn't take long for havoc to brake loose.

Let me rephrase that. Sokka thought all havoc broke loose. So one broken tower and multiple potty brakes later Katara and Aang could be found penguin sledding not far from the village. Or at least attempting to.

Aang lunged for the poor flightless bird.

He missed.

"Hahaha." Katara giggled into her mitten covered hand.

"Here penguin. I just wanna take a nice trip down the hill." He attempted to coerce.

After a few more failed attempts at catching a penguin Katara finally spoke up.

"Hey Aang, do you think that you could help me with bending. After what you did back there in the village I thought you might be able to give me a few pointers." she asked.

He turned to look at her.

"huh? Why don't you ask the other water benders to help you out?" He asked confused.

Katara looked down in sadness.

"There is no other water benders. You looking at the only water bender in the whole south pole." She said.

A bubble of pity rose up in Aang's chest for the pretty girl who saved him.

To be all alone is a horrible thing.

"I'll make you a deal. If you help me catch a penguin I'll teach you bending." He compromised.

A huge smile lit up her face.

"All right. Watch very closely." She instructed.

From one of the many folds of her coat Katara pulled a fairly fresh fish out. Immediately the birds began to swarm around her. With a laugh she threw the fish to Aang. He gave off a childish giggle as he was tackled by the excited penguins.

Then next thing they knew the two of them were racing down the steep hill laughing together.

The speed at which they were going made her feel as if she was flying

_Darkness once again fell upon her. The only light coming from the full moon. She was gliding forward as fast as she could. Flying over the docks beneath her and out over the water. She was heading toward a point of land across the lake from her. Tiredness and elation mixed together inside of her and forced a joyful laugh out of her mouth._

"_Come now my lady, is that really as fast as you can go?" a black streak, barely distinguishable from the night, jokingly mocked as it speed ahead of her._

"_Oh no you don't, my thief." she laughed and urged herself to go faster._

"Katara!" Aang's voice broke through her day dream.

"Huh?" She shook her head and focused on the 12 year old in front of her.

"Are you always this spacey?" He asked.

Katara took in where she was.

She sat still astride a penguin at the bottom of the hill. Aang's penguin had already wandered off and he was standing in front of her with a smile. Her penguin was struggling to get free from her.

"Not usually." she said as she embarrassingly got up.

"Ok…Hey want to go explore that over there? I've been eyeing it while you were off in la la land." He asked.

Said thing he had been eyeing just so happened to be a fire nation ship. It stood cold and frozen in the ice. A stark contrast to the white blanket surrounding it.

She hesitated.

"I don't think that's a good idea Aang." she said.

"Oh come on it'll be fun!" he exclaimed excitedly and grabbed her hand. He began to pull her toward the ship.

Once at the entrance she dug her heels in and forced him to stop.

"We really shouldn't go in there." she said.

"Do you wanna be a bender of not? Well first lesson. Benders are fearless." Aang said.

Hesitantly she followed him onboard.

ATLA

"That child is going to get her killed!" Agni shouted as Aang set of one of the numerous booby traps.

"Oh calm down. It was just a little signal flare." Roku attempted to pacify.

To no avail.

"This is why I refuse to call him an Avatar. He is too rash and never thinks before he acts. He also…" Agni continued to rant on about Aang's short coming.

Roku attempted to cut him off.

"Yes he does seem to fall victim to all the short comings that most other children do. What I want to know is what is making The Painted Lady remember." He asked.

Agni stopped mid sentence.

"I'm not sure." Agni said.

Roku smiled.

"The all powerful sovereign of fire and the sun doesn't know something. Well perhaps we need to find some one more qualified." he joked.

Agni playfully shoved Roku.

"Oh shut up… It could be because of your boy." Agni suggested.

"Aang?" Roku asked confused.

"The energy he gave off when he woke up was spirit energy. With so much of it being released it isn't impossible for her to have absorbed some of that energy and awaken latent memories of her past life." Agni explained.

"Is is permanent? Will she keep getting more memories?" Roku asked.

"No, the energy should dissipate over time. A few day to a week tops." Agni said.

"That good. We don't need her remembering all of her previous life. "Roku said.

"Too true. After all a human's mind would never be able to handle all of the memories of an immortal."

Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you liked and didn't like.

Please Review.


End file.
